


The Man With The Plan

by ArchangelOfAwesomeness



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Dutch In A Skirt, Gay Sex, Good Hula Boi Dutch, Grinding, M/M, My Boys Finally Get The Vacation They Deserve, Pseudo-Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 17:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelOfAwesomeness/pseuds/ArchangelOfAwesomeness
Summary: Arthur crept toward the tent and pushed the flap aside, stealing a quick peek. His jaw dropped at what he saw: Dutch in a candlelit room, wearing a short grass skirt, flowers all over his body and, what looked like coconuts strapped to his chest. He was swaying his hips and humming with his eyes peacefully shut. “Uh…Dutch?”





	The Man With The Plan

The crackling of the fire cut through the night as Arthur sat on the soft sand and gazed into the burning embers. He sighed contently and indulged in the warmth. He was glad that the gang finally had the chance to get away and take a vacation but, as nice as this was, it didn’t feel right. He had grown so accustomed to running and fighting that anything else felt unnatural. He sighed again, pushing himself off the ground and heading back to his tent, feet sinking a little with each step.

Most people were asleep, others were off doing god knows what. Arthur walked past Dutch’s tent and heard that he was still very much awake and, by the sound of it, humming some soft, upbeat melody. Arthur knew he shouldn’t intrude and should just head straight back to his tent, but his curiosity got the better of him. 

Arthur crept toward the tent and pushed the flap aside, stealing a quick peek. His jaw dropped at what he saw: Dutch in a candlelit room, wearing a short grass skirt, flowers all over his body and, what looked like coconuts strapped to his chest. He was swaying his hips and humming with his eyes peacefully shut. “Uh…Dutch?” Arthur called out, finding himself unable to leave and needing answers. 

Dutch opened his eyes lazily and glanced at Arthur, not stopping his dancing. “Son.” He drawled out, beckoning Arthur over with his index finger. “If you wanted a show, all you had to do was ask.” He purred, voice slurred a little. It was clear he was drunk as he smelled like a liquor store and his movements were delayed, although, Arthur wasn’t going to lie, Dutch still knew how to work his hips.

“I…uh…” Arthur began, blushing hotly and playing nervously with his hands. He shuffled inside, stopping awkwardly by the tent entrance. “Dutch, uh, w-what are you doing?” He asked, allowing himself to steal a better look at Dutch. He began at his feet, noting that Dutch was barefoot with warmly coloured flowers laced around his ankles as fancy ankle bracelets, his bare legs were pale and hairy (a tan would work wonders for them), the only thing covering his modesty was a grass skirt that went down to about mid-thigh and lined his waist with flowers, two coconut halves were strapped across his chest, pink, blue and orange flower leis were thrown around his neck and he wore exotic flowers in his hair.

Dutch rolled his eyes and strode over to Arthur, grabbing him by the shoulders and dragging him to the bed. “Just sit, son. Enjoy the show.” He whispered, pushing down on Arthur’s shoulders to sit him down. He gave Arthur a small nibble on the ear before twirling around, his grass skirt swirling perfectly, and grabbing a bottle of whisky. He turned back to Arthur and handed him the bottle. “Drink up.” He murmured, roughly kissing Arthur’s neck. His hands were everywhere, messily grabbing clothing and running through hair. 

Arthur wanted to protest, he was convinced that Dutch wasn’t thinking right, but he couldn’t find the strength to object. He decided to give into temptation just this once. “Oh, Dutch..!” He groaned needily, trying to lean into the kiss. He whimpered when Dutch pulled away and started dancing again, swivelling his snake hips like a pro. He opened the bottle and took a swig of the golden liquid, grimacing as it burned his throat but welcoming the feeling that came with it.

“Shh, son.” Dutch hushed, leaning down and resting his hands on Arthur’s knees. “Can you be quiet for daddy?” He asked, slowly pushing Arthur’s legs apart and nestling himself between them. Arthur nodded in response, fighting back moans and whimpers as Dutch began grinding himself against Arthur’s bulge. “Hard for your pa a’ready.” He commented, with a grin adding a mumbled, “Good boy,” before getting back to dancing. 

After a few more swigs, Arthur overcame the embarrassment and nervousness and began cheering softly for Dutch. “Yeah, move them hips!” He grinned and got up, striding over to Dutch and admiring how beautiful he was for a moment. The brightly coloured flowers framed his lean body perfectly. 

Dutch watched Arthur with anticipation and, once again, started rubbing him down with his still ringed hands, the cool metal chilling Arthur wherever it came into contact with his skin. “Dance with me.” He demanded, turning around and grinding himself against Arthur’s erect dick. He looked over his shoulder at Arthur’s face and sloppily kissed his jawline. “Mm, Arthur.” He purred, only just noticing that his own dick had grown erect and was poking through the front of his grass skirt. “Arthur!” He whined, roughly pressing himself against Arthur as hands where placed around his waist, holding his small frame in his hands. “Arthur, fuck me.” He demanded, looking over his shoulder with lust blown eyes.

The demand caught Arthur off guard but he was more than happy to oblige. He reached down and unbuckled his belt, eagerly pulling down his pants and underwear and allowing his member to spring free. He gripped Dutch’s waist with one hand and lifted the other to his mouth, suckling on his index and middle fingers. He’d never thought that he’d get the chance to make love to Dutch. He wasn’t complaining. He’d loved Dutch for a very long time and, there was no doubt about it that the man was stunning. He lowered his hand to Dutch’s ass and gently slipped his index finger into Dutch’s tight, little hole, causing him to moan needily. Arthur shivered at the moan, deciding then and there that there was no greater sound. Arthur added another finger and felt Dutch’s asshole stretch around his digits. 

After a moment, he pulled out his fingers and positioned his cock at Dutch’s entrance, who had bent over and was grasping the foot of the bed. “There you go, oh!! Right there, son!” He groaned, white-knuckling the wooden bedframe as Arthur’s entire cock disappeared inside his ass. Arthur began to thoroughly pound Dutch’s ass through the skirt eliciting filthy moans of pleasure from the dark haired man. Dutch removed one hand from the bedframe and wrapped it around his dick, tugging it in sync with Arthur’s thrusts.

The tent was filled with cries of pleasure, both men forgetting that they were smack bang in the middle of camp. Before long, Arthur felt himself grow nearer to an orgasm with each thrust. His movements became sloppy and his breathing shallowed. “D-Dutch…I ain’t gonna last much longer…” He panted, digging his fingers into Dutch’s hips. 

“It’s a’right…son…fill your pa up...” Dutch mumbled through groans, pants and sighs. That was all it took for Arthur to release his warm seed deep inside of Dutch. 

“Urgh…! Dutch!!” Arthur cried, gritting his teeth, clutching Dutch tightly against his body and, after a few more moments, Dutch too reached his climax, spurting streams of cum all over the floor of his tent. They both stood still for a moment, trying to catch their breath and regain their composure. 

After coming to, Arthur pulled out, whimpering a little at the loss of contact. “Dutch…that was…great!” He said, pulling up his pants and redoing up his belt. “I should…uh…I should prob’ly get some rest now. I s’ggest you do the same.” He said, heading hastily for the exit before things got awkward. 

“Son, wait. Can you stay with me tonight?” Dutch called out, stopping Arthur in his path. “There’s room for two in here.” He offered, shambling over to the bed on wobbly legs and flopping himself down, scooting over to make room for Arthur.

Arthur hesitated for a moment, unsure whether it was a good idea. He wondered what everyone else would think the next morning if they saw that he’d spent the night with Dutch. Eventually though, he decided that he didn’t care enough at that point. “A’right.” He said with a defeated sigh as he strode over to the bed and lay beside Dutch, draping one arm over him. 

Dutch grinned widely and nuzzled against Arthur’s side, soaking up all the warmth that he had to offer. He shut his eyes, pressing his face firmly against Arthur’s shoulder before falling asleep almost instantly. Arthur, on the other hand, was unable to doze off that quickly. Instead, he ran his fingers through Dutch’s greasy, black hair and watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest, which still had the coconuts strapped to it, Arthur didn’t complain. He thought Dutch looked awfully cute with it. 

These thoughts soothed Arthur to sleep soon enough, his arms were still wrapped protectively around Dutch and the loving smile never left his face.


End file.
